Memories In The Rain
by kira1525
Summary: It's Raining Again, And When Grande Fisher Shows Up Shiro Is Determined To Make It Stop. ShiroXIchi. Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't Like, Don't Read.This Is For You HappiestUnderClouds. ENJOY!


Kira1525: Heeeeellloooo Wooooorld! This Is your Author Speaking! This Is A Request For **HappiestUnderClouds.** Today We'll be Experiencing Slight Angst, tears From The Sky And A Confused Teen! But No Worries There Is hurt/Comfort Rushing In On The Horizon! Please Remain Seated For The Duration of The Ride But Please Do Not Refrain From Applauding And/Or Squealing At Any Moment! Now Allow My Wonderful Boys To Help You!

Ichigo: I'm NOT Coming Out! *From Behind Door*

Shiro: Aww..Come On Kingie It Aint THAT Bad! Or Should I Say Queen? *Dressed In Tux*

Ichigo: *Bursts Out Through Door* I AM NOT A WOMAN!

Shiro: *Snicker* Nice Outfit King! You Sure You're Not A Gal?

Ichigo: *Dressed In A Black Short Skirt And Form Fitting Black V-Neck T-Shirt.* SHUT UP SHIRO! *Tackles Shiro*

Kira: Aww! He's So CUTE!

Ichigo: I AM NOT CUTE!

Kira: *Giggles* Ok ichi…TAKE IT AWAY BOYS!

Ichigo: Kira Owns Nothing In This Story Except For The Plot Etc. Etc.

Shiro: YA SO YA CAN'T SUE HER SUCKERS! *Sticks Tongue Out*

Ichigo: DON'T FORGET TA COMMENT! Im Stuck In These Damned Clothes Till We Get 8 Reviews!

Shiro: They Also Help Kira-San Build Her Castle.

Kira: You heard Him! Review! Now…Shiro I Think I Have A Skirt For You Too Here Somewhere…

Shiro: NOOOOOOO! *Runs Away*

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey Zangetsu!"

"What Is It Shiro?"

"It's Rainin' Again.."

"Yes, So it Is."

"Tch. E's So Weak.."

Zangetsu Looked At The Pale Man Lounging Back On The Sideways Buildings And Looking At The Cloudy Sky. Zangetsu Shrugged And Looked Up At The Sky. He Knew Of Shiro's Feelings Even When The Hollow Himself Did Not. The Zan-Pac-Tou Sighed Watched The Clouds Roll In And Grow Darker.

'This Is Gonna Be A Long One.'

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ichigo Looked Out His Window As Black Clouds Rolled In From The West. Rain Pummeled His Window And The Thunder Shook The Glass And Still The Skies Showed No Sign Of Relief To The Ground Below. He Sighed And Leaned Back In The Chair He was On, Stretching And Cracking His Back. He Let Out A Sigh Of Relief As His Joints Made Several Satisfying Pops.

The Rain Always Made Him Upset. It Brought Back So Many memories Of Times He Wished To Forget.

'Like The Night Mom Was Killed…'

A Fresh Wave Of Guilt Swept Through Him As He Remembered How His mother Had Died Protecting Him From A Hollow. Ichigo Clenched His Fists And Slammed His Eyes Against The Sudden Onslaught Of Memories That Played Through His Head.

His Mother Body Torn And Bleeding On Top Of His Younger One… Her Lifeless Eyes..

It Had Rained That Night Too…

He Remembered The Rain When Rukia Was Taken Away To The Soul Society To Be Executed For Giving Him The Power To Save His Family.

Ichigo Sighed And Stood Up Slowly Dragging Himself Over To His Bed. He Sighed Again For What Felt Like The Millionth Time Before Plopping Down on Top The Covers And Closing His Eyes.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ichigo's Eyes Shot Open When A Loud Crash Sounded Out His Window. He Heard A Noise And Looked Over To Find His Soul Reaper Badge Beeping Away.

"Shit!" He Said Out Loud Scrambling To Grab The Device He Looked Around Frantically For Kon As He Pushed The Badge Into His Chest.

"Watch My Body!" He Demanded When He Caught Sight Of The Stuffed Lion Before Jumping Out His Window.

Ichigo Froze As he Caught Sight Of The Hollow.

"GRANDE FISHER!" He Screamed Charging At The Hollow In Rage.

"Hmm? Ahh So If It Isn't The Little Soul Reaper Brat! How's Mommy? Oh Yeah! That's Right! I ATE HER!" The Hollow Roared In Laughter as he Side Stepped Out Of The Way. He Countered By Shooting One Of His Tentacle Like Appendages Out Towards The Boy.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo Screamed As A Tentacle Ripped Through His Left Side. He Fell To His Knees Breathing Heavily As he Tried Desperately To Get Up.

The Hollow Laughed At Him And Changed His Lure To Resemble The Boys Dead Mother.

"Oh Dear! Ichigo! My Son! Are You Ok? Here, Let Mommy Protect You!" The Lure Wrapped it Arms Around Ichigo's Shoulders As He Sat Frozen In Place.

Ichigo Screamed again Blood Cascading Out Of His Mouth As The Hands Of His 'Mother' Were Pushed Into His Back Digging Deep Into His Flesh.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia Stopped Dead In Place As She Ran Into The Area Where Ichigo Kneeled In His Mothers Arms. She Watched In Horror As The Thing Pulled Its Hands Out Of Ichigos Back And Was Pulled Back To Dangle In Front Of The Hollow.

"Ichigo!" Renji Yelled From Beside Rukia.

"YOU BASTARD!" Renji Yelled As he Charged At Grande Fisher.

"Stop.." The voice Was Quiet And Broken But Renji Heard It And Looked At Ichigo In Disbelief.

"But ichigo—"

"Stop..Don't..Don't Kill Him…He's…He's Mine.." Tears Spilled Down His Cheeks As He Looked Up At The Lure Disguised As His Mother. The Tears That Spilled Down His Cheeks Seemed To Be A Trigger Of Sorts And A Bright White Light Burst From The Teens Chest. They All Closed Their Eyes And Threw Up Their Arms To Guard Themselves From The Light When A Voice Startled Them.

"You…You Hurt King…Made Him Cry…Now I'm Gonna Make YOU CRY!" The Voice Rang Out In A Strange Sort Of Echoing Sound.

They All Looked Up As The Light Died And gasped.

There Standing In Front of Them Was..Ichigo? They All Stared And Took In The Mans Appearance. He Indeed Had Ichigos Face But That's Where The Similarities Stopped. He Had Skin Of The Purest Snow And Hair To Match. His Fingernails Were Pointed And Black And When he Open His Eyes They Weren't Human. They Were Hollow.

Rukia Gasped And Renji Was Frozen In Place As Those Eyes Caught His.

"Sh-Shiro…Don't" Came Ichigo's Quiet Voice Came.

"Shut Up King! You Let Your Emotions Get In Tha Way! Now Look At Ya! It's Rainin' Again King! Ya Know I 'ate the Rain!" The Man Said Angrily.

Ichigo Let His Head Hang.

"Sorry…But Please! Don't!"

"Shut-Up! I'm Gunna Finish This 'Ere An' Now! Ya Already Hate Me Anyways! I May As Well Milk It!"

"Enough Of Your Chatter. If You Are going To Fight Me Then Do It! I Grow Weary Of Your Senseless Jabber." Grande Fisher Spoke.

Shiro Turned His Face Back To The Hollow With A Demonic Smirk. A Blue Tongue Shot Out To Lick Along Sharp White Canine's.

"Alrigh' Jus' 'Member..Ya Asked Fer It Tha Moment Ya Made Mah King Cry." In A Flash The Man Was Gone And An Inverted Version Of Zangetsu Sliced Off A Section Of The Tentacles.

"Don' Just Stand There! King's Hurt! Go Get Tha' Orihime Girl And Ge' Her Ta Heal 'im!" Shiro Yelled At Rukia And Renji As He Sliced Off More Of Grande Fisher's Tentacles.

Rukia snapped Into Herself And Nodded At Renji Before Running Towards Where She Could Sense Orihime's Spiritual Pressure. She Didn't Know Who The Man Was But Ichigo Did And Renji Was There So There Was Nothing Else For Her To Do But Go Get Help.

Renji Watched As Rukia Ran To Get Orihime Before Turning His Attention Back To where Grande Fisher Was Screaming As The White Ichigo Look-A-Like Tore Into Him With Uncontained Fury And Mirth. The Combination Of Emotions From The Man Sent Shivers Down Renji's Spine And He Shuddered.

A Low groan brought His Attention To Ichigo And He Ran To The Teens Side.

"Lay Down…I Can Heal You A Little Until Orihime Gets Here" He Said Softly Pushing On Ichigo's Shoulder.

Ichigo Grunts And Lays Down On His Stomach Baring The Worst Of His Wounds. Renji Rolls Up His Sleeves And Begins Healing Ichigo As Much As he Can Trying To Ignore The Screams Of The Hollow And The Jibes And Laughter Of The White Skinned Ichigo.

"He..He's Not All Bad…Shiro..He…He Never..never Lets Me..Me..Die…Never..I Guess…That's More..F-For Him..Though.." Ichigo Forced Out As He watched Shiro Fighting-No Not Fighting- Slaughtering Grande Fisher.

"Ssh. Don't Try To Talk. Just Shut-Up And Let Me Heal You, Ya Moron."

"Keh." Was All he Said before Losing Conciousness.

Orihime Gasped As Rukia Lead Her To Where Ichigo Lay wounded On The Ground Bleeding profusely, Renji Above Him Working Furiously To Slow It.

"Sou-Ten-Keshune, I Reject!" Orihime Wasted No Time Setting Up A Barrier And Starting The Healing process. Renji Jumped Out Of The Way As Soon As She Walked Up.

A few Minutes Passed Before Ichigo Woke With A Groan.

"Ah! Kurosaki-San! You're Awake! I'm Healing You So Don't Move!" Orihime Said When She Seen His Eyes Open. Ichigo Nodded And Stayed Still As His Wounds Shrunk.

A Scream Brought His Attention To Where Grande Fisher Was Laying On The Ground Writhing. Shiro Stood In Front Of The Fallen Hollow Twirling Zangetsu Above His Head By The Cloth On It's Hilt.

"Shiro.." he Mumbled.

The Pale Twin Of Himself Looked Back At Him And Smirked.

"Mornin' Sunshine. How's Abou' Ya Come 'n' Finish Tha Fucker Of Eh?"

Ichigo Smiled Weakly And Nodded.

"I'll Give Ya Two Minute King, 'fore I Kill 'im M'Self." Shiro Said Holding Up Two Fingers.

"Keh" Ichigo Smirked And Nodded.

Shiro Looked At Grande Fisher Before Smirking And Throwing A Strange Binding Kudo at The Hollow Effectively Preventing It From Escaping.

"Ya Hear Tha' Grande Fisher? Sounds Like Kings Done Gettin' 'ealed. Tha' Means E's Gonna Come Over 'Ere And Finish Ya Off." He Said Smirking Evilly.

"I Had Fun Fisher. Thanx." Shiro Said As Ichigo Came Up Beside Him Supporting Himself On Zangetsu. Ichigo Nodded At Shiro Who Backed Up And Made A Sweeping Gesture With His Are Towards Grande Fisher. With A Flick Of The Wrist The Bind On Fisher Lifted. Grande Fisher Tried To Lift Himself Up But was Unable To As The Injuries Inflicted On Him By Shiro Made Him Weaker. Ichigo Walked Up To Him Until He Was An Arms Length Away From The Fallen Hollow

"My Turn. This is For My Mother You Sick Bastard!" Ichigo Raised Zangestsu Up And Let Him Drop Down onto The Hollows Head.

'Che' Shiro Watched With A smirk As the Hollow That'd Haunted His King for So Long Disappeared for Good.

"There. Now..He Won't *Pant* Bother Anyone *Pant* Ever..Again." Ichigo Said Happily. His Knees Gave Out And He Fell Towards The Ground. A Strong Hand Under His Arm Kept Him On His Feet And He Looked Over To See Shiro There.

"So Weak.." The Man said Before Putting Ichigo's Arm Over His Shoulder and Supporting Most of His Weight As He Walked Him Over To Orihime. Shiro Laid His King Down On The Ground Gently And backed Away To let Orihime Start healing Him Once More.

"Thanks…shiro.." Ichigo Said with a Shaky Smile.

Shiro's Eyes Widened As he Noticed Something That He hadn't Earlier.

"What'd You Call Me?"

"Shiro.. That's What I Named You After All.."

"Zangetsu Named Me!"

"And Why Is That? I Picked The Name..But I Wasn't About To Confront You And Tell You…So I Had Zangetsu Do it…For me.." Ichigo said Weakly.

"King…."

"You Should Let Orihime-San Heal That Wound..It..seems Pretty Painful." Ichigo Said Pointing At A Gash On Shiro's Left Arm.

"Keh"

Ichigo Looked At Orihime With A questioning Glance.

" 'Kay." She Said With A Nod. She Finished Up With Ichigo Before Walking Towards Shiro Who Backed Away Immediately.

"You're Ichigo's Hollow Aren't You Shiro-San?"She Asked Still Walking Towards Him Slowly.

Shiro Growled When His Back Hit A Wall.

"Yeah what's it To Ya!"

"You Helped Ichigo-San Save Me Back in Hueco Mundo Didn't You? I Recognize Your Eyes." She Said Pointing At Said Objects Of Recognition.

Shiro Just Shrugged But Growled When She Stepped Closer Still.

"I'm Not Going To Hurt You. Let Me Heal You. Please?" Orihime Stepped Closer Unafraid. This Hollow- No…This Man- Wouldn't Hurt Her. Ichigo Would Not Have Sent Her To Him If There Was A Possibility Of That. She Reached Him And Called Upon Her Healing Powers. She Never Looked Away From His Face As She Healed His arm.

"There. Done." She Said After A Few Minutes.

"Che. Whatever." Shiro Said. "Uhh..Thanks.." He Added After A Glare From Ichigo.

"Uhh.. No Really It Was Nothing!" Orihime Said Waving Her Hands In Front Of Her And Blushing.

Shiro Gave Her a Questioning Glance Before rolling His Eyes And Walking Over To Ichigo Who Was Sitting Up Rukia And Renji On Either Side Of Him.

Ichigo Gave Him A Weary Look But Stayed Seated. Shiro Snarled And Squatted Down In Front Of Him. Shiro Grabbed Ichigo By The Front Of His shihakusho And Picked Him Up.

"You're So WEAK!" Shiro Said Before Throwing Him Into A Walked Towards The Wall Sneering. Renji Had His Sword Drawn And Rukia Was Pulling Hers Out When Ichigo's Voice Came From The Ruble.

"Stay Outta This." He Said As He Stood And Dust Himself Off. Ichigo Stood His Ground As The Hollow Walked Up To Him. Shiro Grabbed The Front Of His Shihakusho Again And Looked Up Into His Kings Fiery Brown Eyes.

"You're So Weak King!" Shiro Said Again. As His Kings Eyes Locked With His Own Shiro Felt Something Strange Come over Him And Before he Knew He Put His Free Hand On The back of Ichigo's Neck And Pulled Him Into A Kiss.

Everyone Gasped And Ichigo's eyes Widened As he Felt Lips Against His Own. He Didn't Pull Away or Push Him off So Shiro Took That As A Good Sign And Started Moving His Lips Against His Kings. He Felt something Like A Jolt Of An Un-Named Emotion Run Through Him When Ichigo's Lips started To Move With His. Hands Slipped Into White Hair As The Kiss Grew Deeper And More Passionate. Shiro Licked Along The Orange Haired Teens Bottom lip And Was Granted access To His Kings Mouth. As They Kissed The Jolt Of emotion Became A Current And In That Instance He Knew What It Was. Happiness. He Was Happy.

After A Minute They Pulled Away Breathing Heavily. Ichigo Was Heavily Flushed And Embarassed As He Seen The Looks On His Friends Faces.

Renji Started Laughing Before Doing A Cat-Call. (A whistle) Ichigo's Face Got Impossibly Redder As He Buried His Face In Shiro's Shoulder As The Pale Man Laughed With The Red Head. Rukia And Orihime Added Their Giggles To The Mass And Ichigo Couldn't Help But Join In At The Incredulity Of The Whole Situation.

"I Never Truly Hated You King…" Shiro Said As The Laughter Died Down.

"I Never Hated You Shiro.." Ichigo Said Before Pulling The Other Man Into Another Kiss.

"It Stopped Raining." Shiro Said As He Looked Up At The Sky.

"Yes. Yes It Has."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Kira: I Don't Really Like That…Not Enough ShiroXIchi Action In It. Sorry To HappiestUnderClouds For The Epic Fail..Review Though Please! I Still Need More To Build My Castle!

Ichigo: YOU'RE FORGETING ABOUT ME!

Shiro: ME TOO! * In A White Version Of Ichigo's Outfit*

Kira: But I Doesn't Want You Two Ta Change! How About This..In Your Reviews You Tell Me Whether Ichi-Chan And Shiro-Chan Should be Able To Change Ne?

Ichigo & Shiro: 'CHAN?'

Kira: *Giggle* Bye-Bye! Don't Forget Ta Hit That Pretty Lil' Blue Button! I Needs My Castle! Flames Are Used To Make My Marshmallows. BYE! XD


End file.
